Such a valve is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,015. The inlet is directly connected to the first pressure chamber. The pressure in the first pressure chamber is acting on the valve element in an opening direction. The pressure of the first pressure chamber is present also in the second pressure chamber due to a throttled flow path between the first pressure chamber and the second pressure chamber. The area of the second pressure chamber in which the pressure can act onto the valve element is larger than the corresponding area of the valve element in the first pressure chamber. Therefore, the force difference generated by the different effective areas of the valve element in the two pressure chambers act on the valve element in a closing direction.